Mommy Kate
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: When 3 members of the BAU goes missing the team struggles to find them. Can they live on if one of them dies,or will one betray the team n attack, or will they catch them with help from 2 old friend. Read to find out. Has Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**a/n: My second my first fanfic is about Big Time Rush has nothing to do with this. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: I don't own Criminal Minds**

After a hard case in LA, Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner walks in his apartment and sees Jack asleep on the couch. Hotch picks up his son and put him on his bed. Hotch kisses Jack on his forehead and leaves his room. Hotch sits on the couch and just sits there thinking of what he said to Reid today. _Reid you did dangerous shit today. You could have killed yourself! I already told you on the Owen case I will fire you if you do it again. You got one more strike and that's it Reid. _Hotch didn't mean it he was just tired. Then suddenly Hotch feels this sharp pain in his neck then he turns to see a man with a needle. "Goodnight Aaron." The unsub says.

Derek Morgan finally gets home after going to the bar with Emily,JJ,and Garcia. He walks through his bedroom to get changed into sweats. Morgan turns on the t.v then goes to his kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. While eating cereal and watching t.v Morgan hears footsteps in his room. In instincts he reaches for his gun and walks in his room slowly. "Who's there!" Morgan demanded. He walks in more then hears a gun being loaded. "Turn around and i'll shoot." The unsub says. Morgan turns and then gets shot but it wasn't a bullet it was something shot from a tranquilizer. "Damn you son of a bitch." Morgan says before he finally drops to the floor.

David Rossi was walking in to his car intill someone came up tp him. "OMG your...your...DAVID ROSSI!" Then unsub said. "Yes I am. What can I do for you?" Rossi asked. The unsub takes out one of Rossi's books out. Rossi gets out a pen and signs it, "Is that all?" Rossi asks. "Um no..." the unsub says and brings out a gun and grabs a girl from the book store right next to them. "Drop your gun,get in the van, and shut up or this girl's head goes poof." the unsub says. Rossi drops his gun on the floor then walk to the van. Once Rossi gets in the van the unsub whispers in the girls ear "If you tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you and who ever you love." "I won't ...I won't" The girl says. "Good girl now go home and forget all about this." The unsub says and lets go of the girl. The girls runs back to her apartment. The unsub get in the van and drives away.

* * *

><p>The next day at the BAU office.<p>

Spencer Reid got to the BAU earlier then he did because Hotch wanted to talk to him again about his behavior walked in Hotch's office "You wanted to talk-". Hotch wasn't there but he saw an envelope which was for him, no, actually the rest of the team. Reid picked up the letter and opened it and it said

_Dear remaining team members of the BAU,  
>I have taken your three agents of you team.<br>One: Aaron Hotchner. I didn't harm his son he is fine in his small stupid room sleeping. I don't intend on hurting him. I never hurt children.  
><em>_Two: Derek Morgan.  
><em>_Three: David Rossi. The girl I used as bait isn't hurt she's fine unless she tells anyone what happens.  
><em>_There you go,I promise to keep in contact but if any of you try to trace my pinpoint one of them dies.  
><em>

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau walked in "Hotch I found a case we should- Reid? What are you doing here?" "Um JJ call the rest of the team actually the 2 remaining team members Garcia and Emily." Reid said. JJ dialed their numbers and told them they got a new case and it was case a bad one.

The first one to come was Penelope Garcia she was rushing over to Reid and JJ "What happened? Where Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Morgan?" "I'll explain once Emily gets here." Reid says. They stay quiet for a while don't know what to say till' Emily Prentiss came "What the hell happened that was so bad?" Emily asked. JJ motioned them to go to the conference room. "So explain Reid." JJ said. "When I walked into Hotch's office I don't see him there but this note. The unsub has taken Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi. SHIT!" Reid says. "What's wrong Reid?" Garcia asks. "Jack, he's in Hotch's apartment all alone. I'm going to pick him up. Just read the letter and we'll decide what to do when I come back. Reid runs to his car and starts to drive to Hotch's apartment.

* * *

><p>At Hotch's apartment.<p>

Reid opened the door slowly then he heard Jack's voice "Daddy!-oh hi Uncle Spencer. Have you seen my daddy?" Spencer bends to his knees and says "Your daddy is on a special mission he told me to help you pack your things so you can live with Aunt JJ, Uncle Will, and Henry for a while. While your daddy is on his mission kay?" "I understand, daddy is like superhero who need to save people from bad guys. Come on Spencer let's start packing. " Jack says and pulls Reid to his room. After 10 minutes they finished packing. Once they got in the car Reid drove to JJ's house and dropped Jack there.

Once Reid got back to the BAU. Emily, Garcia, and JJ were already starting a profile. "So what do we got?" Reid asked. "The unsub is probably a lady, because she said she wouldn't harm any children. Women have more passion for kids then adults and teens." JJ explained. Reid sat down and looked at the note for a while ,"So who's going to tell Strauss?". "She already knows I told her after you left to get Jack." JJ explained. "By the way where is Jack?" Penelope asked. "At JJ's place." Reid replied. "So who is going to be the substitute Unit Chief?" Emily asked. "Nobody till we are forced to choose one." Penelope, Reid, and JJ said at the same time. "But I think I need to make some calls to um make this team a little bigger." Reid says. "What do you mean Reid?" Emily demanded. "To find Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi faster I need to make two calls." Reid explained and took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

**a/n: Wow finished. Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon to computers near you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Meetings

**a/n: Hey thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts, favorite stories, and authors. I love you guys! This has some spoilers from episode "100", season 2,season 5, some from season 7, and etc.**

**Warnings: I don't own Criminal Minds but I do own Mommy Kate.**

After talking to the people he called Emily, Penelope, and JJ demanded to know who he called. Reid finally answered, "I called Jason Gideon and Elle Greenway." "Are you serious?" JJ and Penelope asked. "Yes, they said they'll be here soon." Reid answered. Emily was confused who was Elle Greenway "Who is Elle Greenway?". "The agent who you replaced." Penelope answered. The remaining team members awaited for their two old friends.

* * *

><p>Hotch woke up in a daze then he sees Morgan next to him, "Morgan!" Hotch said worriedly. "Tsk Tsk my boy nobody screams in this house. You don't want mommy to punish you? Do you?" Someone in a british accent said. "Who the hell are you?" Hotch demanded. "I just told you I am your mommy. Mommy Kate, that is what you will call me everytime I tell you. Oh and don't touch your shock collars or it will shock you very hared sweetie. I am about to bring breakfast for you and brothers." The british woman said politely. "Who is she?" Morgan asked. "I don't know, but we need to get contact we the team." Rossi added. "How do we know they're not here too?" Morgan asked. "She said brothers so she only took the guys." Hotch explained. Morgan eyes widened, "So if she took guys then where is Reid?". Hotch was about to answer but the lady came in with food. "Here's your food sweeties." Mommy Kate said. "Where is Spencer Reid." Hotch demanded. "Oh I didn't take him only you three now get some rest I am going train each one of you." Mommy Kate. Then Mommy Kate left. "We just got to trust Reid and the rest of the team." Hotch said.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle Greenway walked through the familiar office and saw Reid, "No way Spencer?". Reid was about to say something but Penelope rushed to Elle "Oh My God it's really you!" "It's really me." Elle said being crushed by Penelope "Penelope you're crushing me." Elle said. Penelope lets go of Elle "Sorry." Elle sees JJ and a little boy in her hands, "Is that your son?" Elle asks. "Yeah his name is Henry. Do you wanna hold him before Will comes back from the bathroom with Jack." JJ asked. Elle nodded and took Henry from JJ. While Elle was having a moment with Henry, Jason Gideon walked in and everyone stared at him with hurt faces except Elle. Elle noticed everyone was quiet but she knew not to ask why. Gideon saw Reid ," Reid...I'm...I'm...Sorry. I just couldn't help it losing someone I love to an unsub." "Hotch could" Reid murmed. JJ, Emily, and Penelope looked at him when he said that, but they knew they had to explain everything that had happened while they were gone so they just shut up about it. "What do you mean about Hotch." Gideon asked. "Hotch lost Hailey to the fucking Reaper. But he didn't leave the team, he just stepped down and let Morgan be the Unit Cheif for a while. Hotch to this day is fine and everything is back to normal." Reid said angrily. "Oh my god I didn't know." Elle said quietly.<p>

After a few minutes Reid calmed down. "I'm sorry Gideon. I was just angry that you left without a good explanation" "I know and i'm sorry aboout that." Gideon said. "Has anything happen after we left. You know like um... like..." "JJ I have to drop Henry off to his class and Jack too right now" Will said interupting Gideon. Elle handed Henry and Will kisssed JJ good-bye. "Oh I know what you mean." Penelope said. "Well for me I got shot in the chest by a guy I dated who was actually an unsub we were looking for." Elle and Gideon looked at Penelope with wide eyes. JJ went up and said, "I left the team for a while because I joined the Pentagon." JJ loked at Emily. "Well I faked my death so I could catch this unsub. Oh and I was hit was a truck while transporting a criminal." Emily said. Gideon looked at Emily with concern. Elle was surprised that alot if thing happened to the team. Emily looked at Reid. "Um...Well I was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, in-haled Anthrax , um...shot in the leg, and had lashed out at somepeople." Reid said and drank some of his coffee. Gideon and Elle looked at him with very very concern eyes. "You are a danger magnet Spencer." Elle said with a smirk. "We have a question for you two" Penelope said pointing at Gideon and Elle. "What is it?" Gidoen and Elle asked at the same time. "Would you like to return to the team?" JJ asked. "Hell Yeah." Elle said and JJ gave her badge and gun to her. Everyone stared at Gideon, "Yes.". Reid gave his badge and gun to him too. "Well what is this case about Reid?" Elle asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for the short chapter it was only for reunions and meetings. Not anything else. Next chapter will be better and maybe have more actions. This is like a family chapter for Elle, Gideon, Reid, JJ, Emily, and Garcia. I'm sorry if i'm being mean to Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi I don't mean it. Well next chapter is coming soon. Peace out everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3:Plans and Acting

**a/n: Well I finished it xD.I think I owe some of you want an explanation why was Hotch so pissed at Reid and I have the explanation in the chapter here so enjoy.**

The 7th day

After reading the letter the unsub gave to them Gideon asked, "So who found this letter?" JJ said, "Reid." Everyone looked at Reid. "Anyway why were you here so early then usual? JJ asked Reid. "Well um…Hotch was pissed at me for doing something hella bad during the last case." "What could that be?" Elle asked. She didn't believe Reid would do something like that. "Well I…" Reid started to explain.

_flashback_

_Reid's pov_

_Well I was in the unsub's house. Well the unsub's name was Jerry Micheals he was killing people on the road while on a motorcycle. Then I heard a motorcycle engine in his garage. I ran after him and calling for back up. I got on his other motorcycle and chased him. I started shooting at his wheel so he could slow down. Then I heard police sirens behind me. Then Hotch's voice spoke in my ear, "Reid what do you plan to do?" Hotch demanded. "I-I'm going to jump him." I said and scared at what that Hotch was going to say. "DON'T YOU DARE REID THAT'S AN ORDER!" Hotch demanded. I couldn't let Jerry get away the only way I could stop him was to jump him. "I-i'm s-sorry Hotch" I said and jumped on Jerry's motorcycle. We started to fight, Jerry tried shooting at me but I punched him in the face and then we headed for the woods. _

_When I woke up I heard Hotch and Morgan yelling my name then I saw Jerry next to me unconsciecnce. "I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled. Hotch and Morgan ran to me, since I was a profiler I knew Hotch was pissed at me and I saw pride in Morgan's eyes. "I told you not to do that." Hotch said sternly. "I know but I wouldn't let anyone get hurt." Reid said quietly. "When we get back to Quantico we are going to have a talk." Hotch said and left. "Kay Dad..." Reid mumbled. Morgan smirked when he heard that. "You know Reid I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." "Thanks" I said. Then we left._

_End of flashback_

Everyone started at Reid, Gideon and Penelope looked concerned, Emily and JJ looked proud, and Elle she looked like she saw a ghost. "I guess I underestimate you." Elle said. Reid justed shrugged. After the Tobias Hankel Reid started to train. He didn't want to just let himself be useless, he wanted to defend himself. Gideon started to talk but Reid's phone rang. He answered it, "Hello." "Reid..put this on speaker right now please before she comes." Hotch says whispering. Reid's eyes widen when he hears Hotch's. He puts it on Speaker, "Hotch who is she?" Reid asks. Everyone stares at Reid then the phone. "She well...she makes us call her Mommy Kate. I know you figured out the unsub is a woman. She has green eyes and Black hair. She works in the medical field. She loves-" Hotch says and then the line was cut of. "Hotch!" JJ yells "Penelope go and track that number." Gideon orders. "But sir she said to-" Penelope started. "So just don't get caught now go Garcia." Emily demanded. Penelope rushed over to he office. "Reid I hope you got a plan." Emily says. "I hope so too." Reid replies.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was about to tell Mommy Kate's secret to his team until Mommy Kate came in and had a device in her hand, "Oh honey you shouldn't have done that...You know what happens when you try to call someone." Hotch started to look for something in his well... "temporary" room to attack Mommy Kate. Hotch was about to attack Mommy Kate till she pressed the button on her device "UGHHH!" Hotch yelled while falling to the ground. "Now honey what to you want for lunch?" Mommy Kate asked and let go of the button. "Hhhh Whatever mom i'll have a grilled cheese." Hotch said in an irritated voice. Mommy Kate walked over and rubbed Hotch's hair ," Good boy. I'm going to fix your bed and then get started on your lunch." Mommy Kate said and walked over to Hotch's bed. "Whatever." Hotch said and walked over to his xbox.<p>

Meanwhile outside of Hotch's door Morgan and Rossi was listening to the whole thing. "Morgan these shock collars could make us lose some of our memories and make us think we're teenagers again." Rossi said with fear in his voice. "I know and we cannot let her shock us. We have to listen to everything she says." Morgan said. Rossi nodded. They didn't know that Mommy Kate was right behind them till they felt shocks. "UGHHH!" Rossi yelled and fell to the ground. "UGHHH BITCH!" Morgan said also falling to the ground. "So honeies what do you two want for lunch?" Mommy Kate asked sweetly. "Cereal thats all because I have to clean my room mom." Rossi said between breaths. "I don't care what kind just get it to my room asap." Morgan said sharply. Mommy Kate let go of the button and got out a key. Mommy Kate walked over to Morgan and unlocked the shock collar. "Derek you know not to use that attitude in this house. You will eat at the table with me and your brothers." Mommy Kate said steernly and started to choke Morgan. "Ok mom i'll eat with you, David and Aaron." Derek said. Mommy Kate let go and walked over to David, "Now Davey you know not to skip meals." Mommy Kate said sweetly. "I know I just forgot I'll go unlock Aaron's shock collar, help Derek up, and meet you downstairs." David said sweetly. Mommy Kate rubbed David's head and gave him the key.

Once Mommy Kate went downstair and David could hear cooking he ran to Derek. "Morgan are you alright?" "Yeah good acting man." Morgan said getting up. "Now we gotta get Hotch." Rossi said. They walked into Hotch's room and saw him playing Halo: Reach and getting 10 headshots a minute. "Whoa I didn't know you were good at this game?" Morgan said in praisement. "Thanks so you know the plan to act to like teenagers until she trusts us then go." Hotch said pausing his game. "Yeah we gotta go before "Mommy Kate" gets mad. Or should we call he a FBI agent Katherine Talico." Rossi said showing the badge to the two other men. The three men walked down the stairs to profile this Katherine Talico.

* * *

><p>Penelop came rushing in "I found out where "Mommy Kate" or should I say Katherine Talico lives." Everyone looked shocked except Elle and Gideon well because they didn't know who Agent Talico was. "Agent Talico is the unsub. We need to go to her house now." Emily said. "Wait she lives in 5 different places."Penelope explaines. "Who the fuck lives in FIVE different houses?" Elle says. "Well she does." JJ said. "Ok each of us goes to one of the houses." Gideon ordered. Penelope quickly wrote each address down and gave each paper to each member. Then they rushed to the cars.<p>

Once Reid got to the house he was asigned he brought out his gun anf knocked on the door, "FBI open up!" Once the door opened Reid couldn't believe his eyes, "Dad..."

**a/n:Dun dun dun duhhhn well cliffahnger I think :/. Anyway when I say like Aaron, Derek, and David or Davey that's when they're acting like teenagers and I suppose you get that when I say Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi they're back to normal. So since I have no more projects to do i'll be uploading faster and such. I have school tomorrow and I wanna finish another chapter from a different chapter before I go to sleep. So i'll talk to you guys later in the next chapter byeeee :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Kills and Surprises

**a/n: So chapter 4. As you can see the chapter is called Kills and Surprises. In the last chapter Reid walks into the house and finds is dad on the floor. Thank you all to the people who is continuing to read this and to the people who are just starting. Lets gets this chapter started.**

"Dad!" Reid yells and rushes to William. Reid puts two fingers on William's neck. Reid doesn't feel any pulse. "Damn it Katherine why my dad." Reid says then he hears then door open. "Who's there?" Reid gets up and puts his gun up. "Oh you found out who I am. Spencer Reid." Katherine says and walks out of the shadows. "Where did you bring Aaron, Derek, and David!" Reid demanded. "I'll tell you right now since you won't live long enough to tell your other team mates." Katherine says. "I'm living right now and I don't see any way to kill me." Reid said trying to get Katherine to tell him where are his other team mates. "Like this." Katherine says and takes out a gun. Katherine shoots at Reid. Reid tries to dodge but it shoots him in his chest. "You'll get to see your father in heaven so you won't be lonely." Katherine says and walks toward Reid. "They're at my house in Pelican Road." Then Reid closes his eyes. "Bye Dr. Reid." Katherine says, takes a camera out of the vase pot, and then leaves. Reid gets up and removes his jacket then his FBI vest. Reid quickly calls an ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Where did Katherine go I wanna search the house and get the fucking out of here!." Morgan demands. "I'm home boys!" Katherine says and walks into the room. "Welcome home Mother."David said. "Hi...mom" Aaron said. "Sup..." Derek said. "Hello sweeties miss mommy?" Katherine asks. "Indeed mother. I did." David says all sweetly. "Um Kinda...sorry mom..." Aaron says plainly. "No..." Derek says quickly and brattishly. Katherine looked mad then went back to sweet and kind. "I have a video for you to watch." Katherine said and plugs the video camera into the computer. "Honeys i'm going out of town for a while so i am going to trust you three to watch the house and stay safe. I am going to go pack." Katherine says and goes upstairs. Once they can heard Katherine upstairs Morgan whispers to Hotch and Rossi, "Is she trusting us that much to basically to let us free?" "I think so but she won't let us get out that easy i think." Rossi says. "I don't think so either but we need to see what's on this video." Hotch says and plays the video. "Oh..." "My..." "God..."<p>

* * *

><p>JJ quickly rushes to the house Reid was assign to. "Reid are you alrite?" "Yeah..." Reid sighs. "You don't look alrite." Gideon says walking over to him. "They think i'm dead." Reid blurts out. "WHat do you mean they think you're dead?" Emily asks hearing what Reid had just blurted out. "When Katherine shot me. She told me where Hotch and them were at then when she thought I died she took out a video camera and left." Reid muttered. "And she killed my dad..." Everyone looked at him well except Elle. "But...lets just get Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi out of there!"Reid says. Reid walks away, goes into a car, and drives away. "He's not alright..." JJ says. "I know he'll probably calm down when we get Katherine in jail." Elle says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it she killed him!" Morgan hisses. "Morgan calm down. She's going to hear us...just wait till she leaves then we can talk about this." Hotch demands. "Honey pies! I'm leaving! I'll see you in 2 weeks bye!" Katherine says and runs out the door and into a car. Rossi locks the door and looks at Morgan and Hotch. "Now how do we get out of here?" "Well we have no way to contact the team...without Katherine to knowing we're calling people..." Morgan explains. Then they hear a doorbell. "Its probably Katherine again so be careful Hotch." Rossi warns Hotch. Hotch walks to the door and opens it and surprised to see who doorbelled. "Oh god you don't know how much. I missed you."<p>

* * *

><p>Reid quickly drove to JJ's house to pick up Jack. "Why do you need him now?" Will asked. "We figured out where they are...and I want to surprise Hotch with his son..." Reid whispers. Wil smiles and calls Jack. "Is my daddy home?" Jack asks. "Yeah...he wants to see you. Lets go. Thanks Will!." Reid says carrying Jack. While driving Rossi calls Reid. "Reid where the Hell are you!" Hotch demands. "I just picked up Jack and he's in the car and can hear you...I know where they are and ill send Garcia where they are so she can send it to you so you can meet us there.." Reid says and hangs up. "Lets go see your dad" Reid says to Jack.<p>

**a/n: sorry for the delay i was sooooooo busy. ill update Wednesday and you'll find out who was at the door. Try to guess who it was. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Freedumb

**A/n: Anyone who had read my Big Time What story...It has ended my account got hacked and it was deleted. I dont have any backup of any of the chapters but I'm going to write a new story about it. Oh and sorry about not updating in a while. :/ So lets begin.**

**(c) Jeff Davis**

**Oh and Title of this chapter is (c) Nigahiga**

"DADDY!" Jack yelled and ran to his dad and hugged him. "How did you get here buddy?" Hotch asked his son. "Uncle Spencer brought me here." Jack said happily. "Kid? Where are you?" Morgan asked. "Coming just need to call Garcia real quick." Reid responded. "Hey kid give me the phone I'm going to talk to Garcia for you." Morgan said walked over to Spencer and snatched the phone. "Hello?" Garcia said sounding like she just cried. "Hey babygirl how are you holding up?" Morgan asked. "Why are you using Morgan's nickname for me Reid-what unless...DEREK MORGAN don't ever scare me like that ever again. I'm not going to talk to you right now, but I need to talk to Reid so give his phone back right now!" Garcia demanded. "But Garcia it wasn't my fault." Morgan protested. "No, give the phone to him now, It FUCKING IMPORTING!" Garcia yelled.

Morgan quickly gave the phone to Reid. "Hello?" "Reid, Katherine just boarded a plane to LA just now. You have to go and get there before she does to catch her." Garcia explained. Reid quickly walked over to JJ and Elle. "We have to get going now. Get Gideon and Emily and tell them to take them to the hospital. I'll explained on the jet, we just got to go." Reid quickly went to Gideon and Elle and explained everything to them. Then JJ, Elle, and Reid went quickly to the s.u.v.

Katherine Pov.

Oh Dr. Reid you think you're that smart. Didn't you know that i'm furious at you right now! YOU STOLE MY BABIES! MY SWEET SWEET CHILDREN! Once you get to that airport i'm going to get revenge. Sweet sweet revenge!

3 pov

Reid, JJ, and Elle quickly got the airport. "Shit! JJ, you go tell the security guards to lock all the doors except for the front one and don't let any planes leave. Elle come with me." Reid commanded. **(Idk what to do there XP) ** JJ darted to the closes security guard she could see. Reid and Elle took their guns out and dashed to the front door. Reid's phone started to ring. "What!" Reid snapped. "Reid Katherine faked us. She's actually on a plane to Las Vegas. Its a private plane, I can't stop it. I'm so so sorry Reid." Garcia said. Then it just hit him. "Garcia...I want you to meet JJ and Elle at the hospital they'll explain what's happening." Reid said. "What do you mean, Reid-" Garcia started but Reid hung up. "JJ, Elle I want you to go to the hospital Garcia is going to meet you there okay? I'm going Vegas because Katherine is heading there. I do not want you to tell Hotch, Mogan, or Rossi about this Katherine is heading to my old high school because there is reunion today. I'm going to go there and meet Katherine there. Once I get there you two will get on the jet and meet me there." Reid explained. "Spence... no you are not going there alone. Let me go with you. I don't want you to get hurt again cause Reid, you're a trouble magnet. " JJ pleaded. "FIne but we have to hurry." Reid agreed. "Elle you know what to do!" Jj said running with Reid to one of the planes. "Yeah! Hurry up you're asses are so slow!" Elle says with a smirk. **(How could I make Elle say something like that during a case and while they are really in a hurry.) **Reid and Elle quickly got into seats and sighed. "This is going to be a rough case we ever had?" JJ asks. "I believe so." Reid responds.

**A/N: What The Fuck is wrong with me!  
>1) I don't update for like 3 months.<br>2) I make this chapter SO short!  
>3) This chapter is so cheesy :(<strong>

**Thank you to all who is still reading this! I love you for doing that! I promise and If I don't do it I am a messed up person to update every Saturday unless I can't. So I'll see you Saturday bye!**

**Review, Alert ,and Subscribe!**  
><strong>WTF subscribe! When did subscribe come in? This is not youtube sorry ("^.^")<strong>

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Some more surprises!

**A/N: HEY! I'm writing this story instead of doing homework! Hell yeah but its really bad that I have 2 projects due this week and I didn't start it that much. WOW i'm going to get a F. Lets start this story! Oh and I am a days late in publishing this I am so horrible :(.**

**(c) Jeff Davis**

"Where are they?" Emily said pacing back and forth. "Calm down, Prentiss. They'll be here." Gideon said to Emily. Then they see Garcia rushing into the hospital. "Where are they?" She demanded. "Whoa there! PG calm down." Emily said and smirked at Gideon realizing what she just said. "We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't told us anything. And they're still in ER." Gideon explained. "By the way where is Elle, JJ, and Reid?" Garcia looked up, "I don't really know they told me to meet them here. Reid said they'll explain when they get here." Then Elle comes rushing in. "So..are they ok?" "We don't know yet. Now...EXPLAIN!" Garcia yells. "Well Reid realized that Katherine was going to Las Vegas instead of LA. And he has a high school reunion. So he's going to meet Katherine there. That's all that they told me." Elle explained.

3 hours later.

"Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi?" The doctor called. "Here!" Penelope said standing up quickly. Then she tapped Emily, Elle, and Gideon and they woke up. "Hi, My name is Doctor Susianna Vang. Aaron, Derek, and David had received severe shocking. They may not remember some things but you could help them remember if they forget. I'll be checking on them every hour. Oh and please don't make them uncomfortable or I have to kick you out for the rest of the day." Dr. Vang explained. "Yes, ma'am and thank you." Garcia said. Once the doctor left. The rest of the team went inside to see 3 sleeping men. "They look so cute sleeping." Garcia blurted out. Elle and Emily let out a chuckle. Then Emily receives a text.

_Emily,_  
><em>How are they?<em>  
><em>-Spencer Reid<em>

_Spencer,_  
><em>They're doing fine we just got in. They're sleeping like babies.<em>  
><em>-Emily Prentiss<em>

_Emily,_  
><em>lol<em>  
><em>-JJ<em>

_JJ,_  
><em>Where are you guys now?<em>  
><em>-Elle<em>

_Elle,_  
><em>We're at Kansas right now.<em>  
><em>-Spencer Reid<em>

_Spencer,_  
><em>That's pretty fast O.O<em>  
><em>-Penelope Garcia<em>

_Penelope Garcia,_  
><em>Well yeah they're on a jet...<em>  
><em>-Emily<em>

_Emily,_

_-Penelope Garcia_

_Penelope,_  
><em>Oh..calm down. They're waking up we'll tell you what they remember later bye! :D<em>  
><em>-Emily<br>_

* * *

><p>"Spence...I never knew you text." JJ blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Reid chuckled, "I've been texting since I got a phone when I was 14." Then Reid took out his phone. JJ's eyes widened, "Holy Shit Reid! You have the white I-phone 4s! You never told any of us you had one. We could've have been face timing with Henry. Once we're done with this case and back home <span>WE ARE FACETIMING! <span>" JJ demanded. "Ok..." Reid said quickly and turned his head. "Shit...shouldn't have shown her..." He muttered. "What did you say?" JJ asked gently. "Nothing just rambling." Reid lied. JJ smiled and close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Morgan's pov.<br>I opened my eyes. "What...the hell am I doing here?" I asked. "My chocolate goodness is awake!" Penelope cried. "I'm sorry but who the HELL are you?" Morgan asked.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHA Susianna Vang is my best friend's name! SHe wanted me to put her in here so I did:) Sorry for short chapter again. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. I'm going to eat tacos bye!**

-**FanfictionRulesMyLife **


	7. Chapter 7: Unbelievable

**A/N: Muhahahahaha! Did you like the cliffhanger at the end? So i'm guessing not. I'm going to start a new story. Ok lets start.**

**(c) Jeff Davis**

_Last Time On Criminal Minds_

_Morgan's pov._  
><em>I opened my eyes. "What...the hell am I doing here?" I asked. "My chocolate goodness is awake!" Penelope cried. "I'm sorry but who the HELL are you?" Morgan asked.<br>_

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

"W-what do you mean?" Garcia says shocked. "You know what I mean who the HELL are you!" Morgan demanded. Then Hotch started to stir. "Holy Shit is he going to not remember us too!" Emily complained. "Calm down you don't know that" Gideon commanded. "You're telling me to calm down. Hotch might not remember us and you're telling me to calm down. What is fucking wrong with you!" Emily angrily yelled at Gideon. "Yes I am! Now get the Hell out of here. No one like you!" Gideon yelled back. "Gideon you shut the hell up! You aren't even the SSA chief anymore so you can't tell her what to do anymore!" A voice said. Gideon turned around, "So you want to fight-Spencer I didn't know you were listening." "Gideon, what the hell is wrong with you. I trusted you then you left you broke that trust...and i asked you to join...that trust started rebuilding now you FUCKING killed the trust. Since you're a temporary agent we could kick you out. Now...GET YOUR FICKING ASS OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Spencer yelled through smiles and mouths Thank you. "Spencer...think this through. Y-you would never kick me out. Y-you can't do that c-cause you are freaking weakling.!" Gideon said making Morgan remember something.

"Gideon maybe he can't beat you up but I can. Nobody makes fun of Reid. He's the strongest i've ever seen. He thinks of others instead of himself. Now get the HELL out!" Morgan yelled. Gideon quickly removed his gun and badge and ran out.**(A/N: Yeah Gideon be an ass and run away. Like you did to Reid in the beginning of Season 3. You're my least favorite character! Sorry to Gideon lovers but he's an ass)** "Oh my chocalate goodness remembers now!" Garcia quickly gives the computer to Elle and hugs Morgan. "Yes babygirl I do." Morgan says with a smile. "Thanks Morgan." Reid says. "No propblem pretty boy." Morgan replies. Spencer smiles. "I know this is an akward question to ask but JJ wants me to ask." Elle puts the laptop onto Morgans lap. "OK go ahead with the question." Reid breaths in. "She wants you to show all your phones, JJ, then mine." Emily, Morgan, Elle, Garcia. and Hotch (No one noticed he woke up during the fight). Penelope is the first one to find her phone. "I have the I-phone 3G." Everyone stared at her surprised. "What? I don't have the newest i-phone but I got all the computers I want." Everyone chuckled. Next one to find their was Elle. "LG Xenon." Then Hotch found his. "I-phone 3g" Then Emily finally found hers. "Blackberry Storm." Morgan found his under his pillow. "Why was my phone under my pillow? Oh I phone 4" Now everyone's head turned to Reid. "Where's JJ?" The asked in unision.

Reid tapped JJ a couple times but that didn't work. "LOL she that tired?" Emily blurted out. Reid bent close to JJ and whispered "We're here.". That quickly got JJ to wake up. "I'm up!" Then everyone started laughing. "Spence what!" JJ growled. "Show them your phone." Reid explained to JJ. Jj yawned and took out her phone. "I-phone 4. Happy now? Now can I go sleep?" Reid nodded. "K, pretty boy we showed you our where's yours?" Morgan asked. Reid breathed in. He reached into his pocket and took out his white I-phone 4s "I-phone 4s". "What the hell...that isn't your phone is it?" Elle said. "It's better then mine." She complained. "Yes it is." Reid replied. "Don't lie to us kid. Prove it...call Garcia right now." Morgan said in disbelief. "Fine...but if I call Garcia and she answers you'll be buying me drinks once you're lazy ass is healed." Reid said with a smile. "Now I don't believe this at all. 1) Reid **NEVER **drinks and 2)He rarely cusses and 3)He never cusses like that" Hotch says. "Deal" Morgan blurts out.

"(908)-389-8389 **(A/N: Just typed in random numbers. Don't call cause Idk who's number :P) **Reid Muttered. In less then 5 seconds Garcia's phone. "Please don't let that be him. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Emily chanted. "H-hello?" Garcia starts. "Hi Garcia." Reid says smiling. "Reid! It is true. Yay! Morgan you're ass better be healed soon cause my junior g-man is going to get wasted." Garcia cheered. "Hell yeah maybe Reid will get a love interest." Elle said. "Yeah maybe.." Reid said. No one knew about his girlfriend Amanda Louis. **(My Oc. I finally own a Criminal Minds character ) **Then Dr. Vang came in. "How is everyone?" she asked. "Super!" Emily said. "Well except for Rossi he hasn't woken up yet." Then Dr. Vang's face darkened as she walked to Rossi. She started checking him. "Um Agent Prentiss can you come outside I need to talk to you." Dr. Vang said opening the door. "Sure." Emily said as she walked outside the door while everyone looking at the two confused. They don't need to used their profiling skills to know that they were going to get bad news.

"What's wrong? We don't have to use our profiling skills to know that there is something wrong. Spill." Emily said. Dr. Vang removed her glasses. "I told that they received severe shockings and they might not remember some things. But for Agent Rossi...I'm sorry to say but he's in a coma right now." Emily's eyes widened "Thats not true. He's David Rossi." Dr. Vang sighed she knew that Emily would say something like this. "He a lot older then the others. The shocking had more pain on him then the other. But I assure you that he'll wake up but he'll might not remember some things too.. Also if you don't mind, don't tell your fellow team mates until Derek and Aaron are asleep, do it by text, or bring them outside one by one. Which ever you prefer. " Dr. Vang said as she started walking away. "Yes ma'am." Emily said as she started walking inside the room.

"Please tell me its not bad news." Garcia pleaded. "Its-" She turned her head to see Morgan and Hotch asleep and that Reid wasn't on Skype anymore.. "I'll explain in group text." Everyone looked at her confused but took out their phones.

_Group text with: Emily Pentiss, Penelope Garcia, Elle Greenway, JJ, and Spencer Reid.  
>JJ: Why did you have to wake me up Spence?<em>

_Reid: Well because Emily has to tell us something and we're 15 minutes away from the Las Vegas airport._

_Garcia: Really? Do you want me to book you a hotel room?_

_JJ: Yeah. 2 rooms actually._

_Elle: Don't we have something important to talk about?_

_Garcia: Booked. Monte Carlo Resort and Casino. Level 19. Room 65 & 66._

_Emily: Ok I'm here._

_Elle: Took you long enough. Did you loose your phone or something._

_Reid: How do you loose a phone in a hospital room?_

_Emily: I didn't I went to change my tampon._

_Reid:Oh..._

_Emily: Yeah...Lets gets started. So Dr. Vang took me out to tell me Rossi's in a coma._

_JJ: What! I missed out on so much. I am never going to sleep ever again._

_Garcia: Thats not the point Jayje. How is he in a coma._

_Reid: There are many ways a person could get in a coma. Heart attack, Stroke-_

_Elle: Reid not now._

_Reid: Sorry :(_

_Emily: The shocking hurt him more then Morgan and Hotch because he's older._

_Elle: Damn he's old. **(I don't think he's old.)**_

_JJ: Elle guess what?_

_Elle: What?_

_JJ: Shut up._

_Emily: He is going to wake up._

_Reid: Well yeah...most people wake up from comas. But some die._

_Garcia: Reid! WHAT THE HELL!_

_Reid: You didn't let me finish._

_Elle: Reid...still its not right to say that._

_Reid: I guess no one wants my knowledge._

_JJ: Spence they were just kidding right?_

_Garcia: Yeah I would miss my junior g-man's knowledge._

_Elle: I wouldn't_

_Emily: Shut the fuck up Elle._

_Elle: I was just kidding geez..._

_Emily: Sorry just tired._

_JJ:We're all tired. Well not me XP_

_Reid: Because you fell asleep for most of the ride._

_Emily: Lets all head home. Any volunteers for the first shift._

_Garcia: Oh! me!_

_Elle: Garcia...you can have it._

_Reid: We just landed gtg. Keep us updated._

_Emily: One more thing before we all depart. Reid do you have a Facebook? You know...because you have a I-phone 4s which surprised me. Just to get that out of the way._

_Garcia: DO YOU!_

_JJ: Another thing you didn't tell me. DO YOU!_

_Elle: You didn't add me...How could you._

_Reid: I do._

_Garcia: Oh my lord! YOU HAD A FACEBOOK AND I DIDN'T KNOW! I AM FAILING AT MY JOB AT KNOWING EVERYTHING OF EVERYONE ON THE TEAM!_

_JJ: You better add me first when we get back. No add me now._

_Elle: I'm first._

_Emily: No i am_

_Reid: JJ and I have to go now!_

_JJ: Yeah!_

_Emily: Who are you going to add first? Me, JJ, Elle, or Penelope?_

_JJ: Yeah who?_

_Elle: Its me right?_

_Garcia: NO! its totally me._

_Reid: Not any of you. I just added Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi. Goodbye._

_Spencer Reid has left the group text._

_Garcia: Damn..._

_JJ: Well I gtg. Spence wants to get Katherine so byr_

_JJ has left the group chat._

_Elle: I guess its just us._

_Emily: Nope I'm going home. I'm as tired! BYE!_

_Emily Prentiss has left the group text._

_Garcia: So..._

_Elle: I gtg too. I'm going home. See you tomorrow morning._

_Garcia: Before you come here tomorrow. _  
><em>Could you bring me these:<em>  
><em>My Deodorant (Bathroom second drawer)<em>  
><em>4-5 pair of clothes and 2-3 pairs of shoes (Make sure they match good) <em>  
><em>Hair supplies (Bathroom 3 drawer) <em>  
><em>Don't forget coffee!<em>

_Elle: Okay see you tomorrow._

_Elle Greenway has left the group text_

_Garcia: Now I'm alone. Never mind I have a computer in front of me._

_Penelope Garcia has left the group chat._

**A/N: Woah! I did 2,080 words in this chapter! I couldn't have done it with out you guys. Thank you. You deserve a cookie (::). Eat it up right now. Jk but this is the longest chapter I have ever done. I am sorry for the hating on Gideon part. It popped in my head. I'm sorry it was a day late. Oh and I changed my schedule. Instead of updating every Saturday, instead I am doing it between Wednesday-Friday every week. Next weeks its going to be JJ and Reid time. I might even start on the reunion.**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife **


	8. Chapter 8: Everything happens in LV

**A/N: I'm on spring break. HELL YEAH! Two weeks of relaxation and catching on my sleep. No school, homework (wait i have some damn:(), teachers, and classes.**

**(c) Jeff Davis**

Reid and JJ got off the plane. Reid sighed, he knew today was going to be a long day. First he and JJ had to stop by the hotel and drop off their stuff, then go check on his mom, then have lunch (JJ though of), and last of all go to his high school reunion and catch Katherine.

"You ok?" JJ asked. I turned and stared at her for a while.

"Kinda. Just you know...thinking." Reid lied. He mentally slapped himself. Reid knew that JJ could tell he was lying. 1: she could profile and 2: she was like a sister to him. "Fine...i'm worried about everything." Reid said telling JJ the truth. JJ looked at Reid with sympathy.

"We're going to catch her Reid. Then we are going out for drinks." JJ reassuringly. Reid smiled.

"Sure we could go get some drinks after this case." JJ smiled. They quickly got their bags and got into a cab.

* * *

><p>"Hey JJ you could go shopping while I visit my mom. You don't have to come with me." Reid said to JJ while walking to their rooms. JJ turned to Reid.<p>

"Nah, I kinda wanna meet your mom. I heard she is really nice." JJ said. Reid looked at JJ surprised. He was about to say something but they reached their rooms.

"I guess I see you after we get ready and drop our stuff. Meet out here in an hour?" Reid asked as he opened his room door. JJ nodded and walked inside her room. JJ turn on the lights to see an envelope with _Jennifer Jareau. _

"Holy Shit. Reid!" JJ yelled. But exactly when she yelled Reid yelled too. JJ and Reid came out of their room at the same time. "Did you get a letter too?" JJ asked. Reid nodded and showed her it. Then the manager came her with security.

"Excuse me are you Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau?" The manager asked. Reid and JJ looked at each other confused.

"Yes, but tell us your name first." Reid answer. The manager's eyes looked confused and looked down where her name tag is.

"I am very sorry. I have forgotten to put my name tag on. My name is Kayssa Hong **(A/N: My best friend's name. No stealing) **I am the manager of this hotel and casino. Please come with us." Kayssa said. JJ and Reid looked at each other confused. JJ and Reid put their hands on their guns.

"No use using your guns. We have the whole perimeter surrounded. You're under arrest criminals. You are responsible for killing Jeremy Otto." **(A/N: Another friend. Wow I can not think of any fake names. I suck...) **One of the officer said.

"We never killed anyone. Who said we killed someone." JJ growled. The officer started coming towards us.

"Oh you really want to know. Fine FBI agent Katherine Talico." Kayssa said. Reid and JJ looked at each other. They weren't surprised that Katherine would do something this to stall time. Then the officer who name was John came and cuffed Reid. JJ looked annoyed.

"Let him go!" I commanded. But John ignored her and continued to cuff Reid. JJ took out my badge. "Let him the fuck go!" Everyone still ignored her. JJ looked at Reid confused. Why weren't they listening. "Spence show them-" JJ couldn't finish because someone grabbed her. Reid looked angry. He reached into his pocket and took out his badge. Everyone eyes widen.

"You better let us the FUCK go or we could arrest you all." Reid said with power in his voice. The cops quickly unlocked the cuffs off of JJ and Reid. "Thank you" Reid said calmly getting his gun back and putting his badge back into his pocket. "First tell all the cops to leave. Oh and tell one of them to rent a SUV for us. Once you rented it park it in the front and tell Kayssa so she could tell me." Reid said and walked into his room.

"Oh and if you see Katherine she is the criminal we're looking for. Call us thank you." JJ said and walked into her room. Once she walked in she didn't notice the door that connects her room with Reid. JJ knocked on the door and Reid opened it. "We're going to read the letters?" JJ asked. Reid nodded and quickly ran to get his. JJ opened hers at read.

_Dear Jennifer,  
><em>_I bet by now you have just finished getting harassed by police officers. I am not deeply sorry for that. It was really fun tricking them. Hopefully we get to talk you soon  
><em>_-Mommy Kate_

"She is seriously messed up" JJ said. Reid opened his and read his.

_Dear Spencer__,  
><em>_Did you have fun with the whole cop situation? I guess not. You were probably annoyed. If you were I am very happy at that. I've seen you mother today. She's really nice. Don't worry I didn't lay a finger on her. I would never hurt a fellow mother. I only hurt people that try to hurt me and my babies. See you later Spencer._  
><em>-Mommy Kate<em>

"She visited my mom! So she knows exactly where we are going. Someone is a spy." Reid said. Then an idea popped in my head.

"The spy has to be someone we could trust. But wouldn't be one of the team members...unless it was Gideon." JJ said. Reid then remembered something.

"Maybe..because I saw him talking on the phone all secretly before we left Katherine's house." Reid said. JJ looked at him with disbelief.

"You didn't get a little suspicious at all?" JJ asked. Reid looked at JJ with a look that said _really...I see someone talking on the phone all secretly and you think I won't get suspicious. _"Ok fine. I believe that you did get suspicious. So what do we do with Gideon search for him and arrest him." JJ said. Reid thought for awhile.

"No not yet. Until he does it again or anything else we'll hunt him down." Reid said and looked at his watch.

_10:25 am. _Ok they should get ready in one hour._  
>11:25 am. <em>It'll talk them about ten minutes to get to his mom.  
><em>11:35 am. <em>Hang out with his mom for 20 minutes.  
><em>11:55. am <em>Go to Chipotle **(A/N: Now I want chipotle. ;( ) **It would take them about 20 minutes to get there.  
><em>12:15 pm <em>Hang out for a while maybe 1-2 hour(s)  
><em>1:15-2:15 pm<em>.Go back to the hotel and get ready. (Sleep, shower, and etc)  
><em>6:45 pm<em>. It would take them 15 minutes to his old high school

After that...Reid didn't know. He couldn't tell until it actually happened. "So I guess we'll meet outside in an hour once again." Reid said. JJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>JJ and Reid got out of their rooms. "Ready to meet my mom?" Reid asked. JJ nodded. They started walking to the elevator.<p>

Once they got in JJ asked."Who's driving?". Reid looked at her.

"I don't know. Do you wanna drive? If not I could. Doesn't matter." Reid said. JJ thought for a while. Then the elevator went to a stop. She pointed to Reid. "I guess i'm driving." Reid said. He walked to the desk and the manager gave him the keys. "Thank you." Reid said. Then they got in the car.

"I'm kinda scared to let you drive." JJ blurted. Then her eyes widened. "I am so so sorry Reid. I didn't mean to say that. Ok maybe a little." JJ said but then stopped. She mentally slapped herself for saying something stupid twice. Reid chuckled and JJ looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing?" JJ demanded.

"You actually believe what Morgan told everyone about me driving." Reid said. JJ looked him more confused. Reid laughed. "While I was driving and he was in the car. I wanted to prank him so I started to drive really horribly." Reid explained. JJ looked at Reid. He's starting to act his age but still act like himself.

"You're not going to drive as bad as Morgan said it was." JJ asked. Reid nodded yes. JJ eyes widened then stopped when she heard Reid silently laughing. "REID!" JJ yelled smacking him.

"I'm sorry geez..." Reid said and started the engine. That was going to be a funny story to tell everyone.

* * *

><p>"Spencer!" Diana Reid yelled excitedly when she saw Reid. Reid walked towards her and hugged her.<p>

"Hi mom. You remember JJ right?" Reid asked. Diana nodded yes. JJ came and shook hands with Diana.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Reid" JJ said. Then she sat next to Reid. "How are you feeling today Ms. Reid?" JJ asked.

"Good because my son is here." Diana said. "Did you know that-What the hell are you doing here!" Diana yelled. Reid and JJ heads turned to see William Reid. "What are you doing here!" Diana demanded. Reid took Diana's hand.

"Mom calm down its just dad." Reid tried.

"Its just me Diana. You told me I could visit yesterday." William said. Then started to walk toward Diana.

"NO! He has no right to come here! Leave me the FUCK alone!" Diana started to stopped walking. Then nurses started running towards her. They injected her medication into here.

"I am sorry Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau but you have to come another time. She might lash out again. Please come tomorrow." The nurse said with sorrow in her voice.

"Its ok. We have to go anyway. Please give her this and tell her I said bye. Thanks you." Reid said and gave the nurse the book. Reid and JJ started walking towards to William. "I'm sorry for letting you see that." Reid started.

"Its ok. I mean its normal for a patient with paranoid schizophrenia to that. And its not your fault Reid. It was just an accident." JJ said. Reid smiled but then it vanished when he made it to his dad.

"What the Fuck was that!" Reid demanded. William looked at him confused.

"What do you mean. I just came to visit your mother." William lied. Reid and JJ looked at each other in disbelief.

"Mr. Reid. You can't lie to us. We're profilers." JJ started. Reid mouthed Thank you.

"Ok fine. I came to see Spencer. I have seen my son for almost 3 months." William lied again. Reid started at him.

"Really! I mean seriously you left mom and me when I was in my childhood." Reid yelled. "Now tell me the fucking truth." William hesitated.

"Please Mr. Reid. Don't make us force you."JJ started. William looked around and sighed. He pulled a note out of his pocket.

"Someone named Mommy Kate wrote me a letter saying someone you dear would get seriously injured. So I called your one of your team members named Gomez or something **(A/n: Remember that episode where they showed a flashback how Garcia was new to the team and Morgan didn't know her name so he asked Reid and Reid said "Gomez" I seriously laughed at that.)**told me you were in Las Vegas so I predicted you were coming here." William explained.

"What the hell is wrong with Katherine!" JJ yelled. William looked at her confused.

"Dad I want you to stay her with mom and make sure Katherine comes her. If anyone comes here and asks to visit her call JJ. If that person has a FBI badge make sure it doesn't say Katherine Talico." Reid commanded. William nodded. "Ok JJ's number is (908)-651-9587" Reid said.**(A/N: Again I typed random numbers except for the 908 but you know what i mean. If you call that number its not my fault if you get in trouble) **"We got to go dad bye" Reid said. Then JJ and Reid left.

"Why did you give him my number?" JJ asked. Reid and JJ got into the car.

"Because I don't want him to know my number so he won't randomly call me." Reid explained.

"Oh are you ready for Chipotle?" JJ asked. Reid nodded.

* * *

><p>Once they got back they got back from lunch together. Reid walked into his room and passed out from tiredness. He woke up to hear his phone ringing. He checked it and it said <em>Penelope Garcia wants to Skype.<em>

"What!" Reid growled. Derek laughed.

"Looks like prettyboy woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Derek said laughing really loud. Which woke up Garcia and Hotch.

"What the hell Morgan. Who are you talking to...oh Reid...how they case?" Hotch asked sitting up. Garcia got up and looked at Reid.

"OK i guess. Almost got arrested today" Reid blurted but didn't notice because he was Fucking tired. Hotch noticed.

"Reid how long did you sleep for the whole case?" Hotch asked. Reid thought for awhile and checked the time. _3:15. They got back around 3._

"Um about um... about 15 minutes." Reid answered.

"Reid turn skype off and get some sleep you'll need it tonight. Bye Reid. Morgan turn off skype and give Garcia her phone back." Hotch ordered. Then the screen turned off.

"Final fucking ly" Reid mumbled and fell asleep once again.

"Reid...Reid...Reid! Get up its 5 you have to get ready" Someone yelled. Reid didn't know who it was because his eyes were closed. He opened them and saw JJ. "You must have been really tired when you fell asleep. I mean its usually not that hard to wake you up." JJ smirked.

"I'm sorry I mean I only got about 2 hours of sleep for this whole case and it got interrupted by Morgan wanting to Skype." Reid started. "I'm sorry, thank you for waking me up. Lets get ready. See you in a hour and 45 minutes." Reid said and JJ nodded.

* * *

><p>Its was 6 pm by the time Reid was ready. He felt guilty for growling at Morgan so he called it. It was probably 7 am there so he called on Skype. <strong>(an:** I** know if it was 6pm in California it wouldn't be 7am in Virginia) **

"Hi Reid!" Garcia said excitedly.

"Hi Garcia." Reid said back. "How are they?" Reid asked.

"We're perfectly fine. Well Rossi is still sleeping." Morgan's voice said. Reid and Garcia winced. Then Emily and Elle walked in the room.

"Here you go Garcia" Elle said and gave Garcia a bag.

"Thanks Elle." Garcia replied. "So Reid show us what your wearing for the reunion!" Garcia said excitedly. Reid placed his phone laying on a sturdy table. He was wearing tan dress pants, white dress shirt stuffed into his pants, a black tie, and his sexy white converse. "Oh My God Reid you look hot!" Garcia squealed. **(a/n: I love Reid. He's freaking sexy. In the next chapter all you Reid lovers will be squealing like Garcia because Reid's shirt might come off.) **

"You look...wow" Elle said. Everyone else couldn't speak.

"Thanks" Reid said smiling. "You wanna see what's JJ wearing?" Reid asked.

"Hell yeah." Everyone yelled except for Hotch and Elle. They simply nodded.

Reid grabbed his phone and knocked on the door connection their rooms. "JJ are you ready?" Reid asked.

"'Yeah. Just finishing putting on mascara." JJ said. "You could come in." JJ said. Reid walked in. Everyone on the phone stayed quiet they were anxious to see JJ. Reid sat on the edge of her bed. JJ walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black strapless dress that reached all little below her knees, she was holding a small purse, and wearing black suede heels.

"You look sexy!" Morgan said. Garcia slapped his arm.

"I was suppose to say that!" Garcia whined. Garcia handed her phone to Hotch.

"Hey Reid be careful out there in the field. Katherine will do anything to get revenge. If she has a gun be careful there are people at your reunion. Ok Reid, JJ" Hotch said. Reid and JJ nodded. Then Morgan took the phone.

"Make sure you have fun and find a little lovin there. Also be careful Reid." Morgan said. Reid nodded and looked at his watch it was _6:45._

"We got to go or we'll be late" Reid said and JJ nodded.

"BE CAREFUL!" Everyone shouted and hung up.

"Ready for the time of our lives?" JJ asked as they walked to the elevator.

"As ready as you." Reid replied as they stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to Las Vegas Public High school. Reid sighed. He didn't want anyone to get hurt from Katherine. "Spence? JJ asked. "Are you sure you're ready?" JJ look at Reid with sympathy.<p>

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt from Katherine. She's serial killer and a kidnapper. She's aggressive, she'll do anything to get revenge." Reid said. JJ looked at Reid.

"We'll catch her before she could do anything. " JJ reassured Reid. Reid smiled and then they walked out of the car. Reid and JJ checked for everything. Guns. Check. Badges. Check. Vests. Check. This would be very dangerous for them because they didn't have their vests on and Katherine could shoot at any time at them. They would have to be very quick putting them on. They made to the entrance and an officer was asking for ID. Reid recognized the officer. It was John.

"Hi John. There is a criminal inside that Gym named Katherine. Did you see her come in?" Reid asked. John was confused how the man in front if him knew his name. John looked up and was surprised.

"A-agent Dr. Reid. A-agent Jareau. What are you two doing h-here?" John asked. Standing straighter.

"On a case. Katherine is probably in there or is coming but if she comes don't say anything. Just let her in. I want cops surround this building when I text you _Plan 1 _then when I text you _NOW! _Your team must barge in here. I'm i clear?" Reid explained about the plan. John nodded. "Now give me your number." Reid said.

"My number is (565)-581-4056 **(a/n: Same rules. don't call.)**" John said.

"Thank you"JJ said and walked in with Reid. Reid looked at all the people he remember that beat him up when he was younger. Then a women came up to Reid.

"Spencer Reid. Y-you look fabulous. Who this?" The women asked pointing to JJ.

"Hi Veronica. This is my co-worker Jennifer Jareau." Reid explained. Veronica looked at JJ for awhile.

"You look very familiar. Have we meet before?" Veronica asked. JJ looked at Reid and Reid looked at JJ.

"No ma'am. Its our first time meeting. I'm very sorry but Spencer and I have to go." JJ said and walked away with Reid. JJ found a table and pulled Reid to it.

"Hey look it boy genius!" A man called out. JJ looked at Reid. She was profiling him. He looked calm but angry at the same time. Reid stood up.

"Chris...who this?" Reid said standing up and gesturing to the child in his hand and to the women next to him. The women looked surprised.

"You don't remember me Spencer? Its me Erica...one of the cheerleaders." Erica explained. Erica took the girl from Chris's hands. "This is our daughter Elena. So who is that lady next to you?" Erica asked.

"My co-worker Jennifer Jareau. Erica meet Jennifer, Jennifer meet Erica." Reid introduced. JJ shook Erica's hand.

"Nice to meet you Erica." JJ said smiling. Then an awkward silence happens.

"So Spencer where do live now?" Chris asked out of no where. Reid was about to answer but his phone rang. He took it out and the caller ID was _Mommy Kate._

"Excuse me...I need to take Jennifer real quick." Reid said and walked away with JJ. Reid answered his phone.

"Where the hell are you." Reid growled. JJ looked at Reid confused.

"Oh no don't worry I'm already here. At exactly 8 I'll make my appearance and kill whoever disrespects me." Katherine says through the phone.

"We'll catch you before you can kill you sick bastard." Reid growled in his phone.

"Oh stop growling at me. You're making me more anxious. I'll see you at 8." Katherine says and hangs up.

"Damnit!" Reid yells.

"What did she say Spence?" JJ asks. Reid looks at the clock. _7:50._

"We got 10 minutes before she starts killing." Reid explains. JJ looks shocked.

"Just act normal. Lets get back to your friends so they won't start to worry." JJ said. So Reid and JJ start walking back to Erica, Chris, and Elena.

"Today we are choosing someone to come up here to talk about how their life is now." Someone said who was standing on the stage. That person looked like Katherine. Katherine turned and looked exactly at Reid and JJ.

"Why won't we let you come here." Katherine said pointing at Reid. Reid and JJ looked at each other.

"Um...no thank you. I really shy about talking about my life." Reid half lied. Reid would talk about his life but not about his child . Katherine frowned then smiled.

"Aw come on Spencer don't disappoint everyone here." Katherine said. "Spencer! Spencer! Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!" Katherine cheered. So everyone was cheering Spencer.

"I'll do it. Text John Plan 1 and get out guns and vests ready." Reid whispered to JJ. JJ nodded and walked calmly to the bathroom. Reid check the time. _7:55. _He had to talk about his job for at least 4 minutes then get off the stage. "Ok fine i'll talk about my life for a little bit." Reid said as he walked up to the stage and took the mic from Katherine. He glared at her as she left. "Well I now live in Virginia. I'm a doctor." Reid lied. "I've been a doctor for almost 5 years. Any questions?" Reid asked. Katherine raised her hand. "You." Reid said and glanced at the clock.

"Why are you lying? Tell everyone the truth." Katherine said. Everyone gasped. Reid looked around and saw JJ and nodded.

"I h-have to go" Reid said running. "I'll explain after this." Reid said and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone started asking questions like:  
>What happened?<br>Why did Reid run?  
>I never new he was shy.<br>ETC.

Reid came out of the bathroom. _8:00._"Holy Shit! Everyone get down and under the tables. Now!" Reid yelled. Everyone started at him. Reid and JJ pulled out their badges. Everyone quickly got under the tables.

"Spencer...tsk tsk." Katherine said pulled out a gun. "If you're mother with a child get out now." Katherine commanded. Every women in there ran out leaving all the men, JJ, Reid, and Katherine. "Now...men...FBI agents...Be carful. Tonight is going to be a hell of a night." Katherine said and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Wow that took me 1 whole day to write. You won't know who Katherine shot until I post the next chapter. Oh My Fucking God I wrote 4,185 words for this chapter! I can't believe I actually did that. I got inspired by the music I was listening to on Pandora while writing this and the newest episode of Criminal minds. "I love you, Tommy Brown. Next week I might even write two freaking long chapters. I'll see you next week.  
><strong>**~FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


	9. Chapter 9:Gunshots,Tv,Ambulences

**A/N: Well I started this earlier then I thought I would. So this week is my last week of Spring Break :(. So my chapters might be shorter then the ones i've been doing. Sorry :{[.**

**(c) Jeff Davis**

_Last Time on Criminal Minds_

_Spencer...tsk tsk." Katherine said pulled out a gun. "If you're mother with a child get out now." Katherine commanded. Every women in there ran out leaving all the men, JJ, Reid, and Katherine. "Now...men...FBI agents...Be carful. Tonight is going to be a hell of a night." Katherine said and pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p>"Help!" A man yelled holding his hand where he was shot. JJ and Reid ran to his side. Reid started removing his shirt. "No...don't use your shirt just rip my jacket." The man pleaded. Reid turned and grabbed the man's jacket and started ripping it.<p>

_"_Ok sure I need you to tell me your name." JJ politely asked.

"Ralph Martinez **(A/N: Classmate...)" **Ralph said. JJ nodded. Reid started putting pressure on the wound. Everyone in the gym was staring at Reid and JJ.

"Katherine let them go. They all have children..You wouldn't kill a father with a child. Would you?" Reid asked. He never liked violence so he tried talking criminals out of doing something. Katherine started laughing.

"Oh Dr. Reid. You flatter me. I do not care of any of these men die. My father left me when I was 12 years old. The age where my life turned to a rotten hell. My mother stayed with me until her death 2 weeks ago. My 3 sons died in an accident 2 weeks ago I vowed to kill every father I could lay my hand on" Katherine hissed. Reid stood up.

"My dad left me when I was eight **(A/N: Was Reid eight when william left? If you know the answer review please.) **my mother was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. I've been bullied by many of these people in here but I forgave my dad." Reid tried again. JJ looked at Reid then back at texted John _HELP!_ "I'll cut you a deal. You let everyone go and i'll let you kill me." Reid said. Everyone looked at him surprised. Katherine though for awhile.

"Deal" Katherine said and smiled. "Everyone out now! or i'll kill everyone of you. " Katherine yelled and everyone ran out. JJ looked a Reid and nodded and carried Ralph out and ran back in with a bunch of officers with here. "Now your part of the deal"Katherine smiled. Katherine pulled the trigger twice. Reid got shot in the leg **(A/N: The same leg in episode 5x01 Nameless, faceless) **and JJ got shot in the arm. Reid pulled out his gun and shot Katherine in the chest. Katherine tried to shoot Reid in the chest but his vest prevented it. JJ walked to Reid gripping her arm.

"Are you alrite Spence?" JJ asked. Reid nodded.

"You know what's funny. Katherine shot me in the same leg." Reid laughed putting more pressure on the wound. Officers came to Reid and JJ.

"Go to Katherine first she the one that'll need more help. We'll wait for the next ambulances." JJ explained. The officers nodded.

"Did you know that the team is going to baby us? Especially Garcia" Reid asked. JJ nodded. "And they probably know what I did and Hotch will probably get Hella mad at me again." Reid said closing his eyes. JJ looked at Reid. Her eyes asked _How? _Reid opened his eyes. "Didn't you see the camera in the window? The media rushed over her after the first gunshot." Reid explained. JJ nodded no. Then they were lifted up in the stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ok i completely don't watch the news that much so i don't know how the whole thing works. So here is my improv. version.)**  
>Garcia ran into the room. "Woah Babygirl what's wrong?" Morgan asked.<p>

"Yes Garcia what's wrong?" Hotch asked looking concerned.

"This, sir" Garica said turning on the tv and to the news.

_Thank you Lily for that awesome weather report. Ok Jeff just told us there is someting big in Las Vegas that happened not a few minutes ago. Ok Jeff your on" The reporter said. The screen then switched to Jeff.  
><em>

_"Thank you Nicole. At 8 there was reported that they heard gunshots at Las Vegas Public High School. Then we found out that there was two undercover FBI agents in there." Jeff explained._

Everyones face paled.

_Jeff walked to a man next to the doorway, "Excuse me sure were you in that building while the FBI agents were there?" Jeff questioned._

_"Yes. I was." The man replied not looking at Jeff._

_"Can you please tell me your name?" Jeff asked. The man looked down for a while. _

_"Chris...Christopher Bartalomei **(A/N: My friend's name I seriously forgot how to spell his last name. I am such a horrible person :( )**" Chris said_

_"Well Chris could you explain everything that happened?" Jeff asked. Chris sighed._

_"Well my wife and I went came to our high school reunion with our daughter. Then our classmate Spencer Reid-_

"Thats Dr. Spencer Reid to you." Emily muttered under her breath.

_"Walked onto the stage and lied about his life now. He said that he was a doctor. But this one lady called out saying he was a liar. Everyone started to believe__ it-_

"Did you blow you cover Reid?" Elle asked.

_"Then Spencer ran to the bathroom his co-worker was wearing a FBI vest and Spencer came out wearing one too with a gun in his hand. When he said "Holy Shot everyone get down. No one believed he was an FBI agent-_

"WHAT! He could kick you ass any day! You son of a bitch" Morgan yelled and Hotch glared at him.

_"But when they showed their badged everyone the lady got out a gun and shot someone. Then Spencer made a deal with the lady and said "If you let everyone go I'll let you kill me-_

"I need to talk with Reid once he gets back." Hotch said. "Lay off of him. I've been profiling him, He's doing this for others and others only. Not for himself." Elle defending Reid.

_"Then the lady let us go. Then after we all left we heard gunshots. They could be dead in there." Chris exclaimed._

Garcia, Elle, and Emily looked like they were about to cry. Hotch looked sad. Morgan looked Angry and looked sad too. And or Rossi he was still in a coma.

_"We're not dead! We're actually perfectly fine. Just slightly injured." JJ said appearing on a stretcher leading into the ambulance._

Garcia, Elle, and Emily hugged each other. Hotch smiled. Morgan grinned like there was like no tomorrow Rossi still asleep.

_"Could you please explain what happen?" Jeff asked Reid. Reid shook his head no._

"_Nope only for Federal eyes to know" Reid said as he was pushed into the ambulance._

_"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. Reid smiled._

_"I am FBI SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and I said only for my team to know about it only." Reid explained._

Garcia turned the t.v. off. "I least I know my babies aren't I'm going to my apartment to take a nap." Garcia said closing the door.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter. I think I'm going to have a few chapters left untill I finally finish this story but I will have an epilogue. So intill then ttyl.  
>-FanfictionRulesMyLife <strong>


	10. Authors Note!

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm sorry I know you were expecting a new chapter but my school is almost finished and I have Hella tests to study for! I start texting next week. NEXTWEEK! Ugh! Anyway I'm sorry. Below this is the the schedule I have for school and fanfictions and any other events.**

**MY SCHEDULE FOR SCHOOL**

**Monday, April 9, 2012: First part of my Language Arts Test for that quarter. (Explanation: My school has 2 week breaks. We have 4 in total.)**

**Tuesday, April 10, 2012: Second Part of my LA Test for this quarter.**

**Wed., April 11, 2012: First Part of my FINAL LA test for the year.**

**Thurs., April 12, 2012: FIELD TRIP (Well only for me and some other students)**

**Fri., April 13, 2012: Second part of my FINAL LA test of the year.**

**Mon., April 16, 2012: First part of my Math test of the quarter.**

**Tues., April 17,2012: Second part of my Math test of the quarter.**

**Weds. April 18, 2012: First part of My Final Math test of the year.**

**Thurs. April 19, 2012: Second Part of my Final Math test of the Year!**

**(YAY! TESTING IS OVER!)**

**EVENTS HAPPENING AT SCHOOL OR AT HOME:**

**April 7: My birthday!**

**April 7: My Party which i'm not suppose to know about! ;P**

**(Basically all lol)**

**FANFICTION SCHEDULE:**

**Crimnal Minds:**

**Mommy Kate: Will be off of Hiatus on Friday, April 20, 2012.  
>Weekly update: Between Wednesdays and Fridays.<br>Ending soon. I know. But if I see the love I will do an epilogue.  
>Will End before May.<strong>

**Sub. Teacher: Yes I am doing the bar chapter. Most Likely to be updated before May.**

**Young Justice/Teen Titans:**

**Pizza: Yes I will do the prank in the second chapter. Most Likely to be updated before May.**

**Stories I am going to write about after Mommy Kate is Finished:**

**Percy Jackson:**

**Title: Books: (Title might change no actually will change when I get more and more into it )  
>Summary: Characters from the future read the Percy Jackson Books with the Gods and Demi-Gods of the past. (Not actual summary)<strong>

**Big Time Rush:**

**Title: Music Sounds Better With You  
>Summary: Jo returns from New Zealand a year earlier then expected but as the same time as Big Time Rush's Rule the World tour. Will Kendall or Jo get back together or will they stay friends just because of Kendall's x-girlfriend. Parings: Jo + Kendall = Jendall. James + Lucy = Lames. Camille + Logan = Lamille. Carlos + Stephanie = Sarlos. But Mostly Jendall! (This might actually be the summary.)<strong>

**Criminal Minds:**

**Epilogue to Mommy Kate:  
>Title: He's an enemy?<br>Summary: 6 months ago Jason Gideon left because of force. Now he's back making my life a living hell by sending me puzzles, quotes, and pictures. Oh btw I have am Iq of 187, can read 20,000 words a minute, and joined the BAU at age of 21. I almost forgot my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm fighting for my team.**

**More coming soon!**

**So i'm sorry for this not a new chapter but the new stories will be enough to forgive me.**

**HERE'S YOUR COOKIE FOR FORGIVING ME! (::)**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Endor is it?

**A/N: Soo...I'm back! Yay! but im still busy. I have hella projects to finish still. But this chapter will be the last one. ;( I know...the ending came to fast. But i am doing a epilogue after I get a few stories out of my head. So this will be about 1 thousands words hopefully. Ok I redid this chapter because some people thought this was confusing.**

_-3 weeks later-_

Reid came into the bull pen with crutches. He saw Hotch and Rossi in Hotch's office talking. He sat down in his seat and started doing his files. Next one to come in was JJ. Her arm was still in a sling but hopefully she could remove it next week. Everyone has memories of that past week. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi being kidnapped, Reid and JJ in a sticky situation with Katherine, Rossi in a coma.

But everyone was fine. Hotch was back with his son, Morgan was back to his hitting on girls at bars, Rossi in the hospital awake (he just woke up from his coma two days ago), JJ with Will and Henry, Elle with her boyfriend Kevin Meretie,Penelope was engaged with Kevin, (**A/N: I know in the show Penelope said no to Kevin but in here she said yes. Deal with it!...jk), **and no one knew who Emily was dating but you could tell she was dating someone. Reid smiled and went back to his work.

After 15 minutes Morgan and Elle walked in laughing. Morgan saw Reid and smiled, "Pretty boy! How the leg going again?" Elle smiled and sat in her desk. Reid smiled back.

"Its doing pretty damn good. How's the other new girlfriend?" Reid asked. Morgan stared at Reid surprised. Reid smiled and was about to explain but Emily beat him to it.

"We all know. All your facebook updates. All the "Gonna meet my girl tonight." or "Dinner with my lady" or "Had the best night ever ;)"." Emily explained. Hotch and Rossi heard that and started laughing.

Morgan started grumbled, "Stupid facebook...stupid friends...stupid me." JJ walked pass Morgan.

"Did I just hear wittle Morgan complain?" JJ said in a baby voice. Everyone started laughing. Penelope then hacked into Morgan's computer and pulled out his facebook account.

"What the hell babygirl?" Morgan hissed. The laughter grew louder. "Wait how does Reid know about my facebook updates?" Everyone looked at him shocked.

"What! Did I just hear that Morgan never checks his friend invites?" Elle surprised. Everyone laughed.

"Did I just hear that Derek Morgan has not accepted my friend invite. You mad me sad Morgan. So very very sad." Reid said with sarcasm. Morgan looked surprised. "And you were the very first person I sent an invite too."

Morgan took out his iphone and checked his facebook. He clicked the friend invites and exactly the very first name is: Spencer Reid. Morgan eyes widen. "You weren't kidding..."

"Do I ever joke?" Reid asks. Everyone nod yes. "Ok. I do but this i'm not joking about." Reid says.

"Kid. You are growing up to fast. To fast." Morgan says and hugs Reid. Soon everyone hugs Reid but Anderson ruins it.

"SSA Dr. Reid?" Anderson asks. Everyone backs up from Reid. "You got a package a man name: JG." Anderson says giving Reid his package. Reid stares at it. He opens the lid and sees something. A knife with blood on it and an envelope. Everyone eyes widens.

"Oh My Fucking God." Reid says. He takes out the envelope.

_Dear Dr. Spencer Reid, _

_ Do you remember me? Well you will remember me in 6 months when I come out of hiding. Oh and I did kill someone with that knife. _

_If you don't want anyone from your family or your other family. Listen closely. You won't search for me for 6 months no one will get hurt. 6 months_

_can you wait tat long?_

_-JG_

Reid puts down the letter. He examines the knife. He notices something in-graved.

_How much do you love you family?_

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished this story. As you can tell there will be an Epilogue. But that will most likely happen after I'm finished with some other stories. Actually there might not be a epilogue. I just don't know yet. Well thank you for reading! **

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife **


End file.
